


rest, love

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, honestly just 1.2k of me being sappy over 2tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Taeil nibbles at his own bottom lip, trying to contain himself. He knows he's already lost the battle but he wants to see just how much Taeyong will try to convince him to get back into bed.





	rest, love

**Author's Note:**

> [ a song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5U463rClubkFesH8GRxJNa?si=yEayoSaISD-6bwccw9pXIg)

There's something in the way that Taeyong pulls himself up to sit on Taeil's bed when waking, hair an absolute mess that makes Taeil rest his head into his hand and smile. Taeyong rubs at his eyes before peering over at him, lids barely fluttering open, obviously not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Why are you over there?" Taeyong pouts and Taeil really can't help but relish in the sight of him, wearing nothing but one of Taeil's baggy shirts while the sun steadily rises in the window behind, illuminating Taeyong's figure.

Taeil's sure he's had this dream before, years ago, when they'd first became roommates in college. Only now it isn't a dream anymore.

"I was studying." It's a barely audible whisper. Taeil has an exam in the evening, he should definitely be studying. If his memory serves him right, Taeyong has one tomorrow, so he should also probably be studying too.

It's going to take a lot to convince Taeyong to get out of Taeil's bed and back to his own apartment and Taeil knows he doesn't have it in him.

"Well, stop that." Taeyong keeps pouting, bottom lip puffing out. "Come over here."

Taeil sighs but he's still smiling. "I need to study, Yongie."

"No you don't, you know everything, I know you know everything. You need a break, you need to sleep."

Taeil nibbles at his own bottom lip, trying to contain himself. He knows he's already lost the battle but he wants to see just how much Taeyong will try to convince him to get back into bed.

"Please," Taeyong sprawls his legs out in front of him, hands tugging down his t-shirt by the hem as to not reveal himself. It's cute and enticing. "Come back to bed?"

Taeil simply stares at him because he knows it'll make Taeyong blush.

Taeyong bites at his own lips, cheeks turning pink, moving his legs closer together as if he was suddenly shy under Taeil's gaze. It isn't enough to hide the blossoming bruises on his thighs that Taeil can spot from last night. Taeyong definitely wasn't shy then, with the way he was mewling at Taeil's touch, so Taeil wonders what makes him so timid now, when his alluring tactics are clearly working.

Maybe it's the way Taeil's eyes hunger over him, leaving a blush on Taeyong's skin wherever he looked, not even having to touch.

Taeyong lies back down into the bed with a huff before wrapping himself in the blankets, head poking out, eyes narrowed as if trying to make a point. Taeil chuckles to himself and turns in his chair to face the desk again, scattered with notes he's not actually going to go through.

He stares at the pages in front of him, not paying attention, listening for the soft whine that comes from his bed and the ruffling of the sheets. Taeyong is impatient, like usual, feet quickly padding on the wooden floor towards Taeil, spinning his office chair around so he can face him.

Taeil still has his soft smile etched onto his face, one that makes Taeyong's determination falter for a moment, echoing it before leaning in, hands on the armrests of the chair and softly pressing his lips to Taeil's.

The kiss is slow, languid. Taeil's eyes flutter shut because all he wants to feel is Taeyong's mouth on his, all he wants to hear are the soft sighs escaping from the both of them.

Taeyong's trying to pull away, to entice Taeil out of his chair but Taeil isn't ready to move yet, so he gently pulls on Taeyong's shirt and brings him forward into his lap. Taeyong goes all too willingly, adjusting his legs through the armrests so he can straddle Taeil comfortably, arms circling around his neck, kissing him slowly the entire time.

Taeil's hand squeezes Taeyong's thigh, skin warm where it meets his Taeil's, who's only wearing his own t-shirt and sleeping shorts. His hand slowly travels up from there, sliding under Taeyong's shirt to cup his bottom, then slowly make his way up the line of his back, fingers trailing gently over the knots of Taeyong's spine, making him arch ever so slightly.

Taeil loves the feeling of Taeyong. His skin, the weight of him in his lap, the way his lips move on his. He loves the way Taeyong holds onto him tightly, like he won't ever let go. He loves the way Taeyong knows him the best out of everyone, knows what will make Taeil smile and laugh, what will make him sigh in content and exactly will make him get back into bed even with an exam looming over his head.

Taeyong noses over Taeil's cheek, scattering tiny kisses across his skin. He travels down, pressing his lips to Taeil's neck over and over again, gentle. Taeil's eyes are still closed and he leans his head onto Taeyong's shoulder to rest, breathing him in. It makes him realize how tired he really is, how much he just wants to curl up in Taeyong's arms and fall asleep.

The battle had been over before it had even really started. Taeil uses the rest of his energy to carefully pull Taeyong's legs up from between the armrests and haul him upwards, Taeyong's nose pressed into the crook of Taeil's neck as he carries him the few steps it takes to fling themselves back onto the bed.

Taeil relishes in the sound of Taeyong's giggles, letting the younger tug the blankets out from underneath them and cover them both. Taeil inches forward, inclined to Taeyong's warmth, arms slinking around his waist and just to make him laugh again, he wraps one of his legs around Taeyong's frame, keeping him snug in place. Taeyong's own arms snake around Taeil's body, bodies adequately intertwined.

Their heads peak out just above the covers and Taeil blinks, eyelids drooping, tired, while Taeyong somehow seems more awake than before.

"Were you pretending to be tired just to get me back into bed?" Taeil mumbles, eyes closing, face inching forward to find the warm spot he loves right below Taeyong's ear.

"No, but does it matter?" Taeyong whispers back, pulling away just a bit so he can admire Taeil's face, one of his fingers tracing down the slope of his nose. It's the only reason Taeil doesn't whine, because he loves when Taeyong touches him like this. "I've got you right where I want you."

The corner of Taeil's mouth pulls up slightly, only having enough strength to open his lids halfway, admiring the way Taeyong looks at him with his wide eyes, nibbling at his lower lip.

"You can kiss me." Taeil says, knowing it's what Taeyong was debating in his head, whether or not he should disturb Taeil's descent into slumber.

Taeyong hums and kisses Taeil's forehead, slowly dragging his lips down to his nose, then to his mouth. Taeil is grateful he has enough energy to kiss back because he loves it when Taeyong sighs into his mouth, just as taken with the other as Taeil is. Taeyong pulls away to nuzzle his nose against Taeil's cheek.

"I'll wake you when it's time for lunch." He whispers the promise against Taeil's skin.

The sunlight streams into the room from the window but Taeil finds himself already slipping into darkness. Sleep takes him quickly with a loving, comforting warmth in his arms and an "I love you" at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
